A Promised Eternity
by articcat621
Summary: Unexpected events lead her to see Bill in a new light. Before she even realises it, everything has changed.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This plunny was born from a Roll-A-Prompt in Hermione's Haven on facebook. My prompt was accidental marriage. Updates may be slow, so please forgive me. I wanted to share what I had so far.

Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua.

Disclaimer:The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide as she stared at Bill.

"We've activated a blood bond between us," Bill explained.

"I don't understand…" She was in complete shock. A few weeks after the end of the war, she had been completely surprised when Bill asked her to meet with him. The news he was sharing was beyond her comprehension.

"I had a cut on my hand when you guys appeared at Shell Cottage… When I carried you inside, our blood mixed."

"We activated a blood bond?" Hermione questioned. "Doesn't there need to be intent?"

Bill cleared his throat. "Well, I may have…"

"Tell her, William," Molly said from the doorway.

"Mum!" he hissed, eyes wide in panic.

"I'll leave you be, but just be honest." Molly smiled at Hermione. "It's lovely to see you, dear. Stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, knowing that answering otherwise would open a rather large can of worms.

When Molly left them both alone sitting at the kitchen table, Hermione turned to Bill. "What are you not telling me?"

"We're bonded, and for all intents and purposes, we're married."

"Married?"

"The Ministry has a certificate recognising our union. I have a copy." He slid a piece of parchment across the table.

Sure enough, there it was. Hermione Jean Weasley.

"What about Fleur?"

"We've separated."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Don't be; I'm not." Bill took a deep breath.

"So we can undo this, right?"

"No, we can't, Hermione."

Hermione let out a shaky breath. "Why not? You've divorced Fleur?"

"Fleur and I weren't blood bonded. You can try and find a way, Hermione, and I'll help, but I don't think we'll be able to separate."

"This is a lot to take in," Hermione said, feeling her emotions start to catch up to her.

"I know," Bill answered.

"There's more, isn't there?" she asked, recalling the earlier part of their conversation.

The look on his face said it all.

"I need a moment," Hermione said, standing and fleeing from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry for the delay. This chapter hasn't been beta'd, so pardon any mistakes. Enjoy ! xoxo

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Hermione wandered her way to the edge of the pond that was behind the Burrow's garden. Her mind was swirling with everything Bill had said to her. She sat down at the edge of the pond, kicking her trainers off and removing her socks before dipping her feet into the cold water.

A tired sigh escaped her lips. "A blood bond?" she whispered aloud, shaking her head in disbelief.

She had been incredible on edge for the past few weeks since the end of the war, but she just assumed it was post-battle jitters. Now, she could see it was because their bond was unconsummated.

Seeing Bill at the Burrow today had put her at ease, but she hadn't thought anything of it. It was strange, the entire thing.

With a tired sigh, she lay her head back and let out a groan of frustration. What in Merlin's name was she supposed to do now? Was she just supposed to put her life on pause to figure this out?

Not that she knew what she was doing with her life, which was another problem. She had been so focused on the war and ending things, that she never gave any thought to what she would do after the war had ended.

"Hey, Hermione, do you mind if I come sit?"

Looking over, Hermione saw Ginny standing there. Her friend offered her a tentative smile.

"Sure," Hermione murmured, looking back at the pond.

"You know, Bill's been beating himself up about this," Ginny began.

Hermione let out a groan. "Does seriously everyone know? Am I the last one to know?"

Ginny shook her head as she kicked off her own shoes and stuck her feet in the water. "Mum, Dad, and me are the only ones who know. Trust me, it's been hard not to tell you, but I know Bill wanted to be the one to do it." She paused, looking at Hermione from the corner of her eye. "He cares about you, Hermione, he always has."

"It's just hard to believe," Hermione found herself saying.

"He felt pressured not to say anything sooner because you were Ron's friend, and he knew that Ron fancied you… And then next thing he knew, Fleur came along, and he loved her, but it was different." Ginny paused. "I don't know if he explicitly told you, but…"

"Am I his mate?" Hermione asked quietly, looking at Ginny. "You can tell me the truth, although I'm pretty sure I already know it."

"I think so," Ginny told her. "He's never said it out loud, but I think you are. Harry told me he lost it when you guys showed up at Shell Cottage."

Hermione hummed. "I don't really remember that."

"You were unconscious, so I'm not surprised that you don't," Ginny answered. "When Harry told me, I was surprised, but then things sort of clicked. Fleur must have recognised it then, because she left him a few days after you left the cottage."

"I never wanted to break up their marriage," Hermione said quietly. "I would never want that for anyone… I didn't ask for this, Ginny."

"I know," Ginny soothed. "We all know that this happened unexpectedly, and it puts you in an awkward position, but don't think it changes anything, Hermione. We all still love you, no matter what… a bond doesn't change that. If anything, it makes things more official for my Mum, who was ecstatic when she found out actually. But please, don't feel bad about their marriage. Bill was miserable with Fleur."

"But they looked happy," Hermione countered.

"All for show," Ginny replied with a shrug. "That's why my Mum was so against them marrying - she knew Bill didn't really love Fleur."

"I didn't know," Hermione said quietly. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Ginny, what am I going to do? I feel so lost."

"I know, it's a lot to take in, but no one is expecting you to take this in stride," Ginny said. "You're only human, and we know that this is going to be a big adjustment."

"That's an understatement," Hermione grumbled, rolling her eyes. Groaning, she lay back in the grass, looking up at the sky.

"Bill understands that you'll need time," Ginny said. "He's not expecting you to drop everything and be a stay-at-home wife."

"Good, because that will never happen," Hermione said, scoffing. "Bill's a nice bloke, Ginny, and he's attractive… And I'd be lying if I said I never thought about him that way before." She took a deep breath. "I'm not upset about everything, I don't think, but what I am upset about is that I don't have a choice."

"No one could have known that this was going to happen, Hermione… Bill would have never forced this on you purposefully."

"I know that," Hermione said quietly. "It's just… frustrating. And a lot to deal with… And I wish my parents were here." Her eyes watered at the thought of her parents - living in Australia, completely oblivious to the fact that they had a daughter. She had found them shortly after the end of the war, but the Ministry's obliviators had been unable to reverse what she had done. They would never remember her.

"I know, Hermione," Ginny soothed, reaching over and taking Hermione's hand. She squeezed it tightly. "But you have me, Harry, and Ron… and the rest of my family. You know we love you, and I know it's not the same, but we're here for you."

Hermione sniffed, reaching up with her free hand to brush the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Ginny," she said softly.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Turning, Hermione saw Bill standing there, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Mum sent me to tell you both that dinner was ready."

Ginny looked at Hermione before standing. "Thanks, Bill."

"Hermione, can we talk before we go back in?" Bill asked, looking at her pleadingly.

Hermione nodded. "We need to finish our conversation sooner or later… might as well do it now."

"I'll see you both inside," Ginny said, grabbing her shoes before heading back towards the Burrow.

Hermione looked at Bill, unsure of where to even begin. The silence between them suggested that Bill felt the same way.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks for all the support everyone! I hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"I don't even know where to begin," Hermione said, breaking the silence between them. She looked him in the eye. "But I suppose we should begin with you sitting down next to me instead of just standing there."

Bill chuckled. "Right, er, sorry." He took a seat in the grass next to her. "Was Ginny able to fill in some of the missing pieces?"

"A little," Hermione told him. "I just, Bill, I feel so lost."

He reached out, taking her hand. He squeezed it tightly, looking at her. "Hermione, trust me, I feel the same way."

Hermione looked at their hands together and then looked at him. "I'll be honest, I feel better today than I have in days… Is that due to the bond?"

Bill nodded. "I think so… Physical touch can alleviate some of the building tension. I've done some research since I realised that I activated the bond between us. I can share my books with you."

"I'd appreciate that, Bill." Hermione looked to him. "Is Ron furious?"

"Yup," Bill said, wincing slightly. "I knew he liked you… Hermione, I have to know, did you like him back?" He looked at her, trying to find the answer in her expression.

Hermione shook her head. "I liked the idea of Ron, to be honest. But hopefully, we'll still be able to be friends."

"Harry's been working on talking some sense into him." Bill chuckled. "You know Ron, though, could take him a bit."

"Yeah, honestly, though, if he wants to stay my friend, he'll get his shite together if he knows what's good for him." Hermione shook her head. "I'm not putting up with his temper."

"Good for you," Bill said. "And it's reassuring I'm not the only one to feel that way."

Hermione looked over at the water and sighed. "Bill."

"Hermione?" He looked at her, arching a brow. "I've been meaning to ask you something, since well, now you know."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will you move into Shell Cottage with me? I've re-worked it after Fleur left, so it's not the same place anymore, and you can have the spare bedroom to do up how you like…"

Hermione bit her lower lip but slowly nodded. "Yes, honestly, I think it's for the best. I don't want to stay at the Burrow, and my parents still don't have any memory of me, so, yes, Bill, I'll move into Shell Cottage." She paused. "It'll be good for us to get to know each other a little better, too."

"Thank Merlin," he said under his breath, but Hermione heard him.

"Were you nervous I was going to say no?"

"Honestly, yes?" Bill gave a shrug. "I thought you'd see it as a way of me forcing the situation on you even further."

Hermione shook her head. "No, of course not. And honestly, if being near you will help my anxiousness, then I'm okay with it."

Bill nodded. "It'll certainly soothe the wolf in me."

Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye. It was the first time he had brought up the wolf, and she wanted to ask… She needed to know for sure. "Bill, am I…"

"Yes," he said quickly. "I'm a fool for not fully realising it sooner, but it is what it is." He shook his head. "Obviously, I wish a lot of things had played out differently."

"We can't change what happened," Hermione assured him. "I'm just grateful that you helped patch me up together."

Bill's hands let go of hers and clenched into fists. "Hermione, you have no idea how badly I wanted to Apparate to Malfoy Manor…" A soft growl escaped his lips. "Seeing you hurt that way… It was enough to make me see red."

Hermione reached out and retook one of his hands into hers. She squeezed it reassuringly. "Bill," she whispered, gaining his attention. His eyes flashed amber as he looked at so she squeezed his hands once more. "It's okay, I'm okay, thanks to you."

"But what if we hadn't gotten to you in time?" Bill countered.

"My wounds have healed, and the effects of the Cruciatus curse would have stopped eventually," Hermione told him. She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "You know, we should probably head inside. I bet your Mum is looking for us."

"Probably," Bill said, standing. "Come on, then." He stood and helped Hermione to her feet a little too fast. She stumbled forward, her hands resting on his chest as she caught her balance. "Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't realise you were so light."

"I lost a lot of weight on the run," Hermione said quietly. "I'm still trying to gain it back." She shrugged. "Your Mum's cooking is definitely helping with that."

"Does she know you lost much?" Bill asked, walking her back to the house.

"Absolutely not, and you better not tell her," Hermione hissed, giving him a warning look. "She'd probably tie me to a chair and force fed me until I gained all the weight back."

Bill laughed. "No worries, your secret is safe with me, but I do hope you know I make a good breakfast."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, we'll see about that." She paused. "Could I move in tonight, Bill? Or is that too soon? I don't want to spend the night here, and I don't want to go back to my parents' empty house."

"Of course," Bill said. "We can gather your things and move you in after dinner. I'll let my Mom know. She'll probably send me with extra food to take home if I tell her you're coming home with me."

"Then those extra shares are mine, Bill Weasley," Hermione teased. She headed towards the house, Bill following close behind.

As she approached, she could hear Ron and Ginny arguing back and forth. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione pressed forward. She just had to get through dinner, and then she'd move into Shell Cottage.

Hopefully there, she'd get a bit of a peace of mind. Merlin knew she needed it.


End file.
